One Universal Adventure
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: Semi-sequel to How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get? Just because Sandra is now permanently living in the G1 Universe doesn't mean the adventures are over. This time she and her cousins are sent to the Movie-verse following a space bridge activation, but who is to say that they were safe?
1. Not Again!

AN: Before we get started, I would like to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories. School is really tough is year and my parents really want me to focus on my studies.

Also, before we get to the "actual" sequel to my first story _How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get? _here's a semi-sequel to the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day at the Ark. A normal day where there are no Decepticon attacks leaving the Autobots to do as they place. While some of them were busy with reports, shifts, or patrols the others would be at the Rec Room talking about activities going on around the Ark, basically joking around with friends. Of course that was all about to change in about a split of a second.

"Quick! Hide us!" shouted Debbie as she and Calvin raced into the Rec Room and were desperately finding a place where they can go and blend into their surroundings.

"Hey calm down! Why do you need to hide?" asked Bluestreak, though he already had an idea why they would.

"Uh..."

"You set Choco-V off again, didn't you?" Sideswipe smirked. Choco-V is a nickname that both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave to their sparkmate

Calvin threw his hands up in the air, "Why is it that every time we're running and hiding from something you _always _assume that we pissed Sandra off!"

"Well did you?" asked Nelson.

Both hung their heads and slowly nodded their heads, confirming everyone's theory on what they were doing.

"But it wasn't anything serious, honest! All we did was played on her file for a video game and she just flipped out on us!" Debbie hastily answered.

"Geez, it's only the first day of our visit and you've already gone and made her mad!" Nelson sighed. It's been several months since Sandra had decided to stay in the Transformers G1 universe with her bondmates and Autobot friends. However, her cousins were given permission to come and visit her every month. Sometimes they would bring the other cousins as well.

"It's not our fault!"

Suddenly, a knife was thrown right in between where Debbie and Calvin were standing and right into the wall, causing them to squeak in slight fear.

"FOUND YOU, YOU MINDLESS IDIOTS!"

Said "mindless idiots" slowly turned to the door, only to be met be a very incensed teen wearing a red shirt with a white cross on the chest, a black mini skirt, and a pair of black boots. Her hair was tied into two pigtails with black ribbons and she wore a pair of blood red earrings.

Needless to say, stating that she was mad was very much an understatement.

She was practically livid, even for a really nice person her temper is not one to be trifled with. If the Autobots were willing to admit that she's really terrifying when she's angry, all of them would. _Especially _the Hatchet.

"We're sorry, Sandra! We didn't mean to mess with your game files!"

"But at least you're two levels higher than before, right?" Calvin said, hoping to escape his God cousin's wrath. Another knife was thrown in his direction, forcing him to duck down.

Nope. Wrong answer.

"You have ten seconds before I decide to change my mind and murder you right here and now."

Both the telekinetic and bearer of fire wasted no time in savoring the ten seconds and were dashing off, with the raging God following behind them.

"Ah wonder what's up with the li'l lady, it seems dat a lot of things have been ticking 'er off lately!" said Jazz.

"Tell me about it! I could've sworn that I was going to get one straight in the face!" exclaimed Cliffjumper.

Ratchet sighed before looking at the Twins, "You two better get your femme to the Med Bay later, I have to see what's causing her to be so moody lately."

The Twins gulped at that revelation. They may be one of the few that could calm Sandra down when she's in her "anger mode" but it still didn't prevent them from becoming victims of her wrath either. Then again, no one ever escaped and not become a victim.

Luckily, Sandra had calmed down long enough for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to bring her to the Med Bay. As they waited for Ratchet to finish checking up on her they decided to wait in their quarters. After 30 painstaking kliks later Sandra entered the quarters, only she was in her cybertronian form.

The Twins looked at her, hoping that whatever their sparkmate had to say was good news. Sandra, or Celestia as it was her cybertronian designation, simply smiled and crossed her arms over her stomach platings. Both Sunny and Sides, who understood what it meant, ran up to her and happily embraced their sparkmate in a loving hug.

* * *

Sandra's POV

"I don't believe it!" Debbie shouted. "I can't believe you're having a baby!"

"Two, Debbie. They're going to be twins," I corrected my cousin, as I was walking with her, Calvin and Nelson along the desert area outside of the Ark in my "normal" human form. It didn't matter how far we walked, we could _always _find our way back.

"Damn, I can't believe you actually went that far with those two," Calvin snickered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What can I say? Those two really know how to make a girl happy in the berth (bed, in human terms) and besides," I twirled a few strands of hair on one of my pigtails, "I couldn't say no to them, especially when they're both pretty dominant."

"I bet everyone else would be excited too," said Nelson. By everyone else he meant all of our family relatives, which means they'll let all of our other family relatives know as well. However, I knew that none of my cousins' parents would tell _my _parents because they believed that Mom and Dad don't deserve to know. Oh well, at least they'll tell my brother and swore him to secrecy. Everyone at the Ark already knew about me being pregnant because, well, news travels very fast.

"Hey, what's that?" Calvin asked. He was pointing toward a deep crevasse and I saw a family looking device in said crevasse.

"It's a space bridge."

"Space bridge? What's a space bridge?" asked Nelson.

"It's a device that Autobots and Decepticons use to travel anywhere. The Decepticons used it to send me to Cybertron that time," I said, my mind thinking at the time where I was kidnapped and later came dangerously close to dying.

"Hey, that sounds cool! Let's go see!" shouted Calvin, who was already making his way down the crevasse.

"Calvin don't-oh forget he's already going," groaned Nelson as he and Debbie decide to help go down with them as I have to be careful when I'm carrying. Doctor's orders.

Once we were at the bottom of the crevasse Debbie ran toward Calvin, both exploring the huge machine that was right in front of their eyes. Both Nelson and I walked toward the two, watching as they excitedly ran around it.

"This is so awesome!" Calvin shouted as ran from the center of the space bridge to where the controls were at.

"Be careful, Calvin. The space bridge can send anyone that's in the center or anyone close to it to pretty much anywhere." I warned.

"Relax, Sandra, nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, and besides this space bridge looks so cool!" said Debbie, who stood next to Calvin.

"Also, the thing is off and there's no way that anyone could activate it without knowing how to turn it on," said Calvin as he leaned on the controls.

As if fate wanted to prank us now the space bridge started humming, causing Calvin to jump in surprise. Light starting to circle around the ring, which meant that it was going to take us somewhere.

"Calvin..." I started.

"Oops."

I didn't have time to say to start yelling at Calvin because we were suddenly sucked into the space bridge and lifted up towards the air. And before I knew it my vision was engulfed in bright light.

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like their going on another adventure again.

I have a poll on my profile as to what kind of twins Sandra/Celestia should have. If you want, please vote!

Please R&R!


	2. Can't Catch a Break

AN: Before we move on to the chapter, I want to make it clear that in this story all the Autobots that died in the movies ARE alive, Sam and Mikaela did NOT break up and I MAY add different Autobots in the movie-verse. It's an AU story after all!

* * *

Four year old Annabelle Lennox ran happily across the sandy beach. Running behind her were the two teens Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky.

"Be careful, Annie!" shouted Mikaela.

"Wheeee! Come and catch me!" She giggled, showing no sign of slowing down.

The Decepticons have been quiet for some time lately, so the NEST crew had nothing better to do but to relax and have some fun. Currently Mikaela and Sam were babysitting Annabelle for both Sarah and Will. They didn't come to the beach alone, of course, there was a black GMC Topkick and a yellow Camaro keeping watch on the three humans.

Annabelle was so busy trying to run away from the two teens that she was not paying attention to where she was running. Suddenly, a small bright light was glowing far ahead of the direction the young child was running to. Curious as to what the light was Annabelle ran towards it. By the time she reached the light it had disappeared and she was able to see what appeared from it.

A teenage girl wearing black and red clothes, her hair kept in pigtails with black ribbons, and she was wearing a black handbag with white laces.

Needless to say, she was unconscious.

"Mickey! Sam! There's a princess sleeping on the sand!" shouted Annabelle as the two teens finally caught up.

"Annie, don't run off so fast like that! We don't want your parents freaking out if we lost you." scolded Sam.

"Sorry, but look! A princess!" The four year old shouted pointing at the unconscious figure.

Sam frowned as he looked at the girl. "Seriously? Who would just pass out on a beach wearing something like that?"

"Oh, hush up Sam! She's probably just cosplaying!"

"But either way we're going to have to bring her back to the NEST base. It isn't safe for anyone be out around here especially with the Decepticons around."

"That would be correct, human."

The three humans jumped at where the voice came from. They turned around to find a giant, black mech with red optics glaring down at them.

"Barricade." Sam growled.

The mustang simply chuckled. "Megatron was right when he sent us out here to spy on some...suspicious activity going around here. I'm quite disappointed that it's just a fleshy." He tsk'ed in mock disappointment. "No matter, I'll just take you three and the new fleshy as well."

"You're not going to take her!" shouted Mikaela, who stood in front of the unconscious teen.

Barricade smirked, "Such courage for creatures so small. However, do not even try to run back to your guardians for they are currently...occupied at the moment."

Sam and Mikaela turned around to see that Barricade wasn't lying. Both Ironhide and Bumblebee have transformed to fight off both Starscream and Sideways. Annabelle was whimpering in fear, while Mikaela gave the small child a comforting hug.

"Now, if you will just come with me," Barricade bent down to snatch the four humans. However, before he even had the chance to grab them, a stream of fire and an energy struck his servo. Snarling in pain, Barricade turned to see who would dare attack him.

Running toward him were two boys and one girl, they were in their teen years. What the spectators find particularly odd was that the younger boy had fire burning from the palm of his hands while the oldest one was levitating an energy orb.

"Stay away from our cousin if you know what's best for you!" snapped the girl.

"You fleshlings dare attack me?!" The Decepticon roared. "And just what makes you think I'll leave without her?"

The girl sighed, "Well I tried to warn you. Looks like we have no choice." She aimed her hand at one of the large rocks nearby. The rock slowly began to levitate in the air. Once it was high enough the girl swung her arm, hurling the rock towards the Decepticon's face. The rock shattered and caught him off guard. While Barricade was in a daze, the two boys began firing at him with fire and energy orbs.

Sam and Mikaela watched the scene jaws dropping while Annabelle just looked on in fascination. She may be smart enough to know that the Decepticons are the bad guys, it still did not stop the four year old's innocent belief that super powers are real.

The mustang could not handle the onslaught anymore and soon transformed to drive away.

"We'll be back for you and your femme companion!" Barricade growled as he sped off.

The three teens just rolled their eyes. Clearly the threat did not faze them at all.

"Sandra wasn't joking when Decepticons would vow revenge when they retreat." The older boy, clearly the oldest one of the group, said.

"Guess her knowledge of these guys paid off." The younger one shrugged.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" The girl finally asked, walking up to the dazed teens and excited child.

"What just...you guys...I mean...youjustchuckedarockathimwith outtouchingit!" Sam finally spat out.

Mikaela snorted at her boyfriend's stuttering, "What he means is, how did you guys defeat Barricade like that? You weren't even scared of fighting a giant alien robot!"

"Well, we do belong to a race of people who have super powers so that would explain what we did." Explained the older boy. "My name is Nelson."

"I'm Calvin." The younger boy answered.

"And my name is Debbie, and you," she pointed at the three. "Must be Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and Annabelle Lennox."

Annabelle gasped, "She knows my name! She knows my name!"

"Wait, how _did _you know what our names are? We've never even met or even introduced ourselves yet!" said Sam, finally breaking out of his shock.

Debbie smiled, "Would you believe me if I told you my power was telekinesis and I read your minds?"

"Well considering that you took on a Decepticon I'd say that's a reasonable answer," Mikaela admitted.

"Unfortunately that's right and wrong. See, we're from a different universe where all of you guys only exist in cartoons and movies. We're more familiar with your world so it wasn't hard to know who you are."

"Different universe? Cartoons and movies?"

Nelson sighed, "I think it's better if Sandra explains this whole situation. She knows more about you guys than we do."

"Sandra? Oh, you mean her?" Sam pointed at the unconscious girl. "I'm not sure if it's normal to get answers from someone who cos-plays a lot."

"Umm...she's not cosplaying," said Calvin.

"Hey, it's alright." Sam put his hands up in defense. "It's practically alright if she loves doing so, no need to hide her interests. I'm just saying it would be weird."

"Well whatever you say," muttered Nelson, annoyed that Sam not understanding the real reason for his cousin's choice of clothing. "Just make sure you don't get on her bad side when she wakes up."

"No worries, besides I think her clothes are actually pretty cool." said Mikaela.

"Can I play with the princess when she wakes up?" asked Annabelle.

Debbie smiled, "Of course you can! Sandra loves little kids."

"Yaaaaay!" Annabelle squealed.

Once the humans were done conversing, they all turned around to see Ironhide and Bumblebee walking towards them. They had managed to fight off the other two Decepticons but received a numerous amount of dents from the fight.

"Blasted 'Cons, are you humans alright?" asked Ironhide.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Sam.

"'Hide! Hide! We found a princess sleeping on the beach and her cousins threw rocks, fire, and light at the Decepticon," Annabelle shouted excitedly to her guardian.

"I know, Annie. I saw them while fighting the 'Cons." He turned to look at the three humans. "I must say, for small humans you know how to handle yourself in battle. Thank you for protecting our friends."

"It's no problem, Ironhide."

Both Autobots looked at them in shock.

"How do you know my designation? I have yet to introduce myself."

Bumblebee whirled in agreement with Ironhide.

Sam ran his hand across his hair. "Well, they told us that their unconscious cousin could give a better explanation on how they know us."

"I...see. Bumblebee, comm. Prime and let him know we found some humans and one of them is currently being targeted by the Decepticons."

Bumblebee beeped in response. Ironhide then turned to the three newcomers.

"You three and your cousin will need to come with us back to the NEST base. As much as I know you can take care of yourself it's best that we keep an eye on you."

"Fine by me," said Calvin.

"Can the princess ride with me, 'Hide?" asked Annabelle.

The GMC Topkick chuckled, "As much as I have no problem with that it is her friends who can make the decision."

"Hey, it's no problem! We doubt that she'll be waking up anytime soon."

Nelson scooped Sandra up and placed her inside the Topkick next to the happy child before sitting in the front seat. Debbie and Calvin went to the Camaro and sat in the back seat.

"You know, I'm glad that we watched the three movies. That way it's easier for us to know who's who in this world," said Calvin.

"Yeah, but Sandra's going to kill you for touching the control panels of the space bridge," replied Debbie.

"Screw you! Why did you have to remind me?!"

Meanwhile, back in the G1 universe

"You mean to tell me that they disappeared right after there was activity at the space bridge location?"

"It appears so, sir. However, according to Teletraan-1, the kids are nowhere on this planet. Also, there are no signs that they were accidentally sent to Cybertron either." Prowl gave his report on the whereabouts of their four "special" human friends. "It should be noted that the twins fell into a state of panic when they felt there femme suddenly

Optimus sighed and pinched his nasal ridge. As much as he knew very well that the four would be able to handle themselves wherever they are he still could not believe that her cousins would be so reckless as to activate the space bridge, sending them to Primus knows where. It did not help that Sandra was also carrying.

_I can clearly understand what Sandra has to deal with when it comes to those two._

"You worry too much, Optimus. I'm sure Sandra will make sure they don't get into trouble."

Optimus sighed, "But we have to remember, Elita, that she is carrying twin sparklings and have not yet fulfilled her training, so under no circumstance is she to overexert herself using her powers."

"But don't forget that she is strong. She will not let anyone harm her or those she cares for." Elita assured him.

Optimus had to agree with his sparkmate. Whether or not she was incapacitated their surrogate daughter had a strong and kind heart. She would never let anything stop her from protecting those she cares for. And for that loyalty and determination he should not give up too.

"Okay, let us think of a plan to find them..."

* * *

Remember the poll for the sparklings is still up so go and vote for which ones you want! Please R&R!


	3. IntroductionsAgain

I felt myself slowly opening my eyes. The bright light of wherever the heck I am was blinding me. So much for getting my cousins when I wake up.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" I heard a voice shout to some people. Huh, that voice sounds so familiar. I'm not sure if I'm imagining things right now but I think that belongs to Sam Witwicky from the Movie-verse. But hey, if my cousins and I have been transported to the G1 universe, why not the Movie-verse?

"Don't startle her when she has fully awaken, we don't want to stress her out any more than she may be." Huh. That sounded like Ratchet. "Also, keep in mind that she's carrying so we must be careful to not aggravate."

Wow. What a way to be direct, Ratchet.

"She's pregnant?!" I heard an excited male exclaim. "Whoa, she must've had one hell of a good time!"

"Oh geez, Leo," Sam groaned. "That's the first thing you say about someone whom you've never met?"

"You better call not call my cousin what I think you're going to call her," Debbie hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, chill," said Leo, raising his arms in defense. "I didn't mean to insult your cousin like that, she looks pretty young to be pregnant."

"There's a lot you don't know about our family," said Nelson. "Having powers isn't the only thing that sets us apart from the others."

Finally, my eyes were open. I found myself lying on some sort of bed while there were several familiar faces staring at me. By familiar I meant that the Autobots from the movie-verse and their human companions, were all staring down at me. My eyes widened in shock and I opened my mouth to say something before Sam, who I'm pretty sure he is, clamps his hand onto my mouth.

"Okay, why is your hand on my mouth?" I asked, slowly becoming annoyed.

"I thought you were going to scream."

"I'm not."

Once he sees that I really wasn't going to scream like a really annoying drama queen, he lifted his hand way.

"Sorry about that," Sam said sheepishly.

"That's fine, you didn't know. In fact, a lot of people who first met me don't." I tried to sit up but I still had a headache from passing out during the trip. Not only that, I felt very exhausted.

"You might want to watch yourself, your body is still weak from traveling," Movie-verse Ratchet warned up.

"I'll take that advice for the moment. Thanks, Ratchet," I replied casually. Right when the last few words came out from my mouth. Everyone, except for my cousins, was staring at me in surprise.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, you're the Autobot medic aren't you? Anyone who has some basic knowledge about you guys should know that."

"So you're a mind reader like your cousin?" asked Sam.

"I'm not telekinetic, but you could say I read minds," I answered. "But that's not really how I know who you guys are."

"Wait, if your powers aren't telekinesis, then how the hell can you read minds?!" asked Leo, completely confused with what this girl in a costume was saying.

"It's kind of hard to explain what my powers are. I know my cousins may have explained some things about our people, but that's a story to tell some other time." I wasn't lying when I said that my powers were complicated. While I understand that what I just said did not really make sense, that's only because they've never heard of our people. Sure, the "normal" people back from my original dimension sort of understood the concept, but it still didn't help that having powers like mine are pretty rare. And by rare, I mean good luck trying to find a family who has at least ONE "God" in the family line.

"If I may, would you mind explaining to me how you are aware of our existence," asked Movie-verse Optimus.

"No problem, but my cousins did give you a quick summary about us knowing you, right?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Well okay, now it's my time to give a more genuine explanation. First off, the dimension I just came from wasn't actually where I originally came from. For starters..."

I gave them a run-down of how my cousins and I were transported to the G1 Transformers universe, what we did there, and how at the end I chose to stay with the Autobots not only because I was bonded to the twins but also because I found more excitement in that world in compared to a somewhat boring life back where I came from. When you learn a lot just from traveling around the world, practically nothing interests you. My audience was staring at me in shock and awe. Who could blame them? They just heard that they're popular amongst people in the form of media.

"Wow, to think that we're actually from a movie," Mikaela whispered.

"While that's cool and all, can you tell us what your powers are?" Sam asked.

I looked at my hands, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Well, how do I put this?" I sighed. "I can't exactly use my powers freely like my cousins can."

Mikaela put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We've got plenty of time for you to show us your powers and for you and your cousins to explain. But for now you should rest, you're probably still tired."

"I guess," I yawned.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook for now?"

I slowly turned around to see my cousins, looking happy to see I was awake. Then my eyes laid on Calvin, who looked pretty sheepish at moment.

Well, fatigue's gone.

Third POV

Sandra was completely silent as soon as she had eye contact with Calvin. For a moment, nobody knew what she was or how she was feeling. The unreadable expression on her face didn't give away any sort of emotion. Only Debbie and Nelson knew what was going to happen, but they couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Mikaela, slowly lifting her hand off of Sandra's shoulder.

No response.

"Sandra, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Again, no response.

Before anyone had time to react, Sandra was immediately on her feet and running at her cousin. Curling her right hand into a fist, she charged straight at Calvin. Energy was slowly building up in her hand, which was shown as a form of multi-color lights varying with violet, green, red, blue and a small hint of yellow. As soon as Sandra's fist came into contact with Calvin's face, a strong burst of light formed between the two cousins.

Calvin went flying into the air and landed on the ground outside of the NEST base. Before he could even sit straight up Sandra ran outside. She crouched down to grab one of his legs and started to spin him above her head.

"YOU IDIOT! OUT OF ALL OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS YOU COULD'VE DONE ON YOUR VISIT YOU HAD TO BRIDGE US TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?! AS IF ONCE ISN'T BAD ENOUGH...!"

Everyone, movie-verse Autobots and humans alike, were watching with a slowly growing inch of fear. It was pretty unsettling to see a very polite, uniquely dressed girl suddenly change to a raging powerhouse.

"Wow, I do not want to be near her while she's emotional," said Mikaela.

"That...is definitely not the hormones," answered Debbie. "Just don't annoy her or make her mad."

Sam leaned toward Nelson to whisper his question, "So I guess it isn't a good time to ask her about her outfit?"

Nelson looked at Sam, "Not unless you want her to test your manliness." The pair looked back to the scene and cringed as Sandra resorted to flailing her arms in a circular motion to land punches on her poor cousin.

"Noted."

* * *

It's been awhile since I've focused on this storyline. But when I look at my first story, I wanted to scream because of how poorly written it was. Even so, I wouldn't give up on the storyline because it was my first step as my fanfiction writer.

Reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is also welcome. :)


End file.
